Ours
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: First Collab Fic saya dengan Hyorikazu Fukiyo-san dimulai dari Kuroko baru masuk SMP Teikou dengan AU ala saya (karena saya gak tau gimana persisnya waktu Kuroko masuk Teikou pertama kali) Enjoy Our First Collaboration Fic :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ours**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari & Hyorikazu**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari & Hyorikazu**

**Rate** : T (Berubah sewaktu waktu)

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Aomine.D, Kagami.T, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

Chapter 1 - Where Everything Starts

-=SMP Teikou, Musim Semi 07:00=-

Seorang pemuda berambut Ocean Blue melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang depan sekolah, rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin, matanya sayu dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, begitu biasanya pemuda itu akrab disapa, ini hari pertamanya ia masuk ke SMP Teikou.

Kakinya melangkah gamang menuju pintu masuk, seorang diri, tidak ada satu orang pun dari kerumunan siswa baru yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Ya, itulah salah satu kelebihan dari pria ber iris sama dengan rambutnya itu. Hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, itulah yang membuat pria ini unik.

BRUKK!

"Hati-hati!" Kata seorang pemuda didepan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu." Jawab pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Ah, mungkin meja." Pemuda yang lainnya itu tertawa.

Kuroko dengan santai tidak menanggapi kejadian barusan, ia nampaknya sudah 'terbiasa' untuk diperlakukan seperti itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke aula sekolah.

-=Aula SMP Teikou 08:30=-

Kuroko duduk dibangku tengah Aula dan duduk mendengarkan kata sambutan yang disampaikan kepala sekolah beserta ketua dewan murid sekolah itu.

"Maaf, acara ini selesai pukul berapa ya?" tanya Kuroko kepada pemuda berambut Kuning disebelahnya.

"WAA! Maaf maaf, aku tidak menyadarimu ssu!" kata pemuda berambut Kuning itu kaget

"Anoo..." sela Kuroko.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab pemuda itu.

Kise Ryouta, itu adalah nama pemuda yang baru saja diajak bicara oleh Kuroko, parasnya tampan, bulu matanya panjang, tidak heran kalau pemuda kuning ini menjadi seorang model.

"Kise Ryouta, namamu?" Kise memperkenalkan dirinya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko halus.

"Woogh! Kurokocchi, salam kenal ssu!" jawab Kise riang.

"Chi?" Kuroko bingung.

"Gomen gomen, aku terbiasa memanggil orang yang akrab denganku seperti itu." Kise tertawa.

Akrab? Kuroko berfikir sejenak. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka namun pemuda itu sudah mengklaim jika mereka terlihat AKRAB? Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko pun mengabaikan ucapan Kise tadi.

Setelah acara sambutan selesai, para siswa baru diperkenankan masuk ke kelas masing masing, dengan santai Kuroko berjalan menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dasar.

Koridor sekolah nampak ramai, Kuroko saat itu merasa bingung mencari kelasnya, ingin bertanya namun Kuroko menyadari hawa keberadannya yang sangat tipis tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertanya.

"Bisa kubantu?" Seorang pemuda menepuk bahunya.

Kulitnya gelap, itu adalah first impression dari Kuroko dengan pria yang menepuknya tadi.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap pria itu, baru kali ini ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, ia merasa sedikit senang.

"Kenapa menatapiku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?" tanya pemuda berbadan gelap itu.

"Kelas 1-8, dimana kelas 1-8?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Oooh, kalau kelas itu diujung sana." Pria berambut Indigo itu mengacungkan jarinya dan menunjuk kearah ujung koridor.

"Tidak memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hee?" pria itu bingung dengan kepolosan Kuroko yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Orang yang kutemui tadi memperkenalkan dirinya padaku." Kuroko menatap wajah pria itu.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine tersenyum.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kuroko." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya.

Aomine geli melihat tingkah polos Kuroko dan menjabat tangannya. Terasa lebih kecil dibandingkan tangannya, dan halus sekali, Aomine menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu.

"Hati-hati yah kekelasnya." Aomine mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut dan berjalan melalui Kuroko ke arah yang berlawanan.

Wajah Kuroko memerah, dirambutnya masih terasa tangan Aomine yang besar dan dingin, hatinya terasa hangat dan menatapi punggung pria itu yang berjalan kian menjauh.

Pria yang pertama kali menyadari keberadannya, Pria yang bisa membuat perasaannya kacau begini, bahkan senyuman pria itu masih membekas dibenak Kuroko, ingin rasanya bertemu dengannya lagi, batin Kuroko.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas 1-8, kelas itu masih sepi, para murid yang seharusnya ada dikelas itu masih berada di koridor, hanya ada seorang pria berambut merah duduk diatas meja di dekat jendela.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke meja paling belakang dan meletakkan tasnya di meja, memandangi pria berambut merah terang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa menatapiku." Ucap pria itu sinis.

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

Kuroko menatap mata pria itu lekat, Monokromatik, dua warna iris yang berbeda, yang satu kuning keemasan, yang lainnya berwarna merah, baru pertama kali Kuroko melihat dua warna iris yang berbeda bisa seindah itu.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya, namun tetap saja, walau ia mengalihkan pandangannya seperti itu, ia merasa risih dengan pria yang terus menerus menatapnya.

"Matamu." Kuroko akhirnya menjawab.

"Kenapa dengan mataku?" balasnya sinis

"Aku suka matamu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hooo..." Pria itu bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Pria berambut merah itu meraih dagu Kuroko dan mengangkatnya, membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Seijurou Akashi, ingat itu! Itu namaku, kalau dilihat lihat kau manis juga." Akashi menarik dagu anak itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko.

"Salam kenal Akashi-kun, aku Kuroko Tetsuya, ngomong ngomong aku ini pria, jadi aku tidak manis." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Hahahahaha, Omoshiroi." Akashi melepas pegangannya.

Kuroko terdiam, tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, lalu kembali beralih kemejanya.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Senpai dari kelas 2 maupun kelas 3 sibuk mendirikan stand stand ekstrakurikuler dari sepanjang pintu gerbang hingga pintu masuk sekolah. Kuroko pun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera ke salah satu stand ekstrakurikuler.

Setelah mengelilingi dan melihat keseluruhan stand, Kuroko menjatuhkan pilihan pada ekstrakurikuler basket, dan memutuskan akan mulai bermain basket pada hari itu.

-=Lapangan Basket Indoor SMP Teikou=-

Pelatih Basket SMP Teikou memasuki lapangan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan kemudian mulai mengabsen satu persatu siswa baru yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

Kuroko bisa melihat Aomine dan Akashi berada di sebelah kirinya, dan pria berkacamata berambut hijau dengan benda aneh ditangannya, namanya Midorima. Ia juga bisa melihat Kise Ryouta disana berdiri disebelah Midorima. Disebelah Kuroko persis, berdiri seorang pria yang teramat sangat tinggi berambut ungu panjang yang diurai begitu saja, Kuroko pun harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria itu.

"Kau tinggi sekali." Kata Kuroko.

"Hnn.." gumam pria tinggi itu yang tengah asik dengan snack dimulutnya.

"Kau tinggi sekali." Kuroko menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi mulutnya dan mengeraskan suaranya,

"Ahu denghar ivu." Ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti bahasa asing." Ucap Kuroko.

"Puuaahh... Aku dengar itu nak." Pria itu melepaskan snacknya dari mulutnya.

Kuroko hanya diam dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tinggi." Ulang Kuroko.

"Haha, manusia bertumbuh nak, camkan itu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tinggi kan." Kuroko menjingkatkan kakinya.

"Hmmm." Kata pria itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau minum susu sapi yah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Haaah?" Pria itu heran.

"Hahaha, abaikan." Kuroko tertawa kecil.

Bukannya mengerti pria itu malah tambah bingung melihat pria biru itu tertawa.

"Tidak kenalan yah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Uuuhh..." Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Murahakibaha Hathuhi." Jawab pria itu sambil kembali memakan snacknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar benar orang asing." Kuroko menatap ke arah iris ungu itu.

"Maksudku, Murasakibara Atsushi." Tukas Murasakibara.

"Hooo..." balas Kuroko.

"Heee, tadi kau yang bertanya tanya, sekarang kau dingin begini, apa kau bermain hard to get sekarang?" Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kurokochin kaa..." Murasakibara menghela nafas panjang.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Tukas Kuroko.

Akhirnya Murasakibara menyerah untuk tidak mau bersoal jawab denga pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa dengan klub basket yang ia masuki, dengan sifat kekanakan Kise, Murasakibara yang terkesan ogah ogahan, sifat Akashi yang ternyata penganut aliran Yandere(?), sampai jimat jimat keberuntungan Midorima yang berbeda setiap harinya, juga gadis berambut merah muda panjang, Satsuki Momoi yang menjadi manager mereka.

"Tetsu." Panggil Aomine.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" Kuroko menghampiri Aomine.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Aomine.

"Belum." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

Kuroko mendekati Aomine perlahan, mengambil handuk yang sedari tadi ada di lehernya, dan menyekanya pada wajah dan leher Aomine.

"Ada keringat tadi." Kuroko menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal tadi.

Aomine terpaku dengan perlakuan Kuroko padanya barusan, hatinya terasa berdebar debar.

"Tidak suka yah?" Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya yang merona.

"T-tidak, a-aku suka." Wajah Aomine mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Bagaimana? Jadi makan tidak? Aku lapar." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Aomine seperti mencoba untuk menariknya.

"Aaa.. I-iya, jadi kok." Ucap Aomine.

"Ayo." Kuroko menarik tangan Aomine dan berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku.

Kuroko membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak makan yang masih terbungkus rapi dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya.

"Punya Aomine-kun mana?" tanya Kuroko.

"A-aku tidak bawa hahaha.." Aomine mencoba tertawa.

"Mau makan punyaku? Aku bawa sandwichnya banyak." Kuroko menyodorkan kotak makannya.

"B-boleh nih Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Boleh." Jawab Kuroko.

Tanpa basa basi, Kuroko mengambil sepotong sandwich dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, aaa~" tukasnya.

"Hee!" Aomine terkejut, wajahnya merona.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Kuroko menggigit sandwich yang tadi hendak ia masukkan ke mulut Aomine.

"Bukan begitu, t-tapi, aku kan bisa sendiri."

"Aku biasa melakukan hal itu pada adik sepupuku." Ucap Kuroko.

Aomine hanya bisa terheran dengan kepolosan anak itu.

"Ya sudah ini lagi aa~" bukan mengambil sandwich baru, ia malah menyodorkan sandwich yang tadi sudah ia gigit.

Dengan sigap namun berdebar debar, gugup karena melihat tindakan Kuroko dan mengetahui asal usul roti isi yang telah digigit itu, Aomine menggigit dan memakan sandwich yang di sodorkan Kuroko, dan memakan sandwich itu sampai habis.

"Kalau masih mau, ambil saja." Kata Kuroko.

"U-unn."

Setelah beberapa sandwich penuh tekanan batin dan debaran hati yang sedikit menyiksa namun menyenangkan(?) Aomine beranjak dari bangku tempat ia duduk.

"Aomine-kun tunggu!" cegah Kuroko.

Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Aomine, menjilat sudut bibir Aomine yang sontak membuat pria itu berjengit dan berdebar tidak karuan.

"A-ada apa b-barussan i-itu... apa kau melakukan hal itu pada adik sepupumu j-juga?" wajah Aomine sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tidak, baru dengan Aomine-kun, itu barusan." Ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"A-ada apa?"Aomine masih terpaku.

"Ada mayonaise disana." Tegas Kuroko.

Aomine terpaku diposisinya sementara Kuroko sudah beralih dari posisinya, kata kata 'duluan yah Aomine-kun' dari bocah yang sudah membuatnya hampir mati itu pun tidak digubrisnya, bahkan mungkin tidak terdengar. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah dan panas.

-=To Be Continued=-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - First feeling

-= Lapangan basket indoor SMP Teikou 17:11 =-

Kuroko memang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana string 1 saat latihan basket. Kapten penganut aliran yandere yang senang berteriak ini itu saat latihan, juga Murasakibara yang hobi memakan snacknya sebelum, saat, maupun sesudah latihan. Lalu debat tidak penting si point guard dim versus small forward bling-bling dan si kacamata yang menganut ramalan Oha Asa dari televisi atau radio yang juga hobi mengotak-atik kuku tangan kirinya kemudian men-taping dengan sepenuh perasaan seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang di salah satu bench.

Kuroko menghampiri pemuda berambut forest green itu karena bisa dibilang ia sedang menganggur. "Midorima-kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu polos— atau bodoh?

Lawan bicaranya hampir saja melempar kikir kuku ditangannya karena —sedikit— terkejut. Tetapi ia malah membenarkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak merosot dengan jari telunjuk. Stay cool.

"Kau sudah mengerti sendiri nanodayo."

"Seperti perempuan ya, rajin merapikan kuku," celetuk Kuroko dengan kepolosannya (lagi).

"Aku bukan perempuan nodayo! Kerapihan kuku mempengaruhi keakuratan tembakanku." —membenarkan posisi kacamata (lagi).

"Lalu kenapa harus di taping?"

"Itu karena— geez bukan urusanmu! Percuma saja, golongan darah A dan golongan darah B tidak akan pernah akur," si shooter beranjak, meninggalkan Kuroko yang tengah memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti maksud pemuda berkacamata itu. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menjelaskan," gumam Kuroko dan kembali ke tengah lapangan.

*skip time*

Latihan hari ini adalah yang 'terhebat' dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka tidak hanya bermain three-on-three saja. Lari keliling halaman sekolah yang lebarnya tiga kali lapangan basket itu lima kali, sit up, push up dan back up masing-masing lima puluh kali dan terakhir latihan shooting. Cukup membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota yang paling 'rawan' itu muntah hebat karena terlalu kelelahan, untung saja dia masih sempat berlari ke toilet di ruang ganti.

-= Ruang ganti 18:40 =-

Kuroko mengusap wajah dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi bertengger di lehernya. Entah kenapa kini badannya gemetaran, ia jadi merasa kedinginan dan lemas, membuat tubuh mungil itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Untung saja ada seseorang yang dengan sigap menangkap pemuda berambut ocean blue itu sebelum terjatuh. Lalu membaringkannya di bangku panjang. "Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aomine.. kun.."

Aomine menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kuroko. Peluh bercampur panas menghampiri permukaan kulitnya. "Tetsu kenapa badanmu panas sekali?!"

"Tidak apa Aomine-kun.. Aku hanya.." dan pemuda mungil itu pun terpejam, membuat rekan gelapnya kaget sekaligus kebingungan. Tidak menemukan benda yang dapat mengembalikan suhu tubuh Kuroko, ia pun membuka tas dan menutupi tubuh itu dengan sweater putih miliknya. Aomine terduduk di lantai.

"Apa aku harus mengantarnya pulang? Tapi.. aku akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir."

*skip time*

Di tengah gemerlap cahaya lampu jalan kota Tokyo, seorang pemuda dengan kamuflasenya di kegelapan tengah berlari menembus kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang sebagian besar adalah pegawai kantoran. Tak menghiraukan protes atau cercaan yang datang kepadanya, pemuda itu terus saja berlari dengan membawa beban di punggung dan juga bahunya.

Tok tok tok

Sahutan "sebentar" terdengar dari dalam. Tak lama, pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan seorang ibu paruh baya dengan apron bunga-bunga menutup bagian depan bajunya.

"Bibi— hah— Tetsu pingsan!" Dengan nafas tersengal, Aomine berusaha menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kepada orang yang diketahui sebagai ibu Kuroko.

"... Tetsuya?!" Orang itu tampak terkejut saat melihat siapa pemuda yang ada di balik punggung pemuda tadi. Segera beliau mempersilakan masuk, lebih tepatnya mengarahkan ke kamar Kuroko.

"Tolong baringkan saja disini, eto.."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Ah, iya Aomine-kun." —membuka lemari dan mengambil satu setel baju untuk Kuroko, membawanya pada Aomine. "Maaf, bisa tolong gantikan ini pada Tetsuya?"

"Eh?" Jelas saja pemuda berambut indigo itu mengerjapkan mata bingung. Dia belum pernah menggantikan baju pada anak kecil— terlebih lagi pada Kuroko. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Dengan sebutir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, Aomine meng-iya-kan.

"Baiklah, bibi ambilkan air dingin, tolong gantikan ya."

-= Kamar Kuroko 19.57 =-

"Nah.. sudah selesai~" Ibu Kuroko memeras handuk kecil yang tadi di tempel pada dahi Kuroko. Setelah diukur dengan termometer, suhu badannya sudah berangsur normal. Aomine menghela nafas pelan, entah karena lega atau karena kereta untuk pulang sudah lewat dua puluh menit lalu.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko-san tampak khawatir dengan ekspresi lesu pemuda gelap di sebelahnya.

"Ah iya bibi, ada apa?"

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantar Tetsuya pulang, sampai kamu ketinggalan kereta."

"Tidak masalah bi. Aku sudah biasa ketinggalan kereta kok," Aomine nyengir meyakinkan, terlebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan dapat tumpangan untuk tidur karena perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumahnya tidaklah dekat.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di kamar sebelah. Kebetulan paman sedang ke luar kota,"

"T-tidak usah bi— em, aku menemani Tetsu saja disini," pemuda itu memapar cengiran andalannya. Lawan bicaranya hanya dapat tersenyum atas kepolosan pemilik rambut indigo itu. Beliau menarik kursi belajar Kuroko kemudian mengusap rambut Aomine perlahan dan meninggalkannya.

*skip time*

Aomine Daiki menguap lebar-lebar. Sedari tadi ia tak dapat memejamkan mata, bukan, bukan karena ia mencoba tidur dengan posisi duduk. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Semakin lama iris indigo-nya menatap wajah tidur Kuroko, semakin keras juga degupan jantungnya. Bahkan saat ia mencoba memejamkan mata pun, alam bawah sadarnya memutar memori tentang ia dan Kuroko. Saat di lapangan, di pertandingan (ketika kepalan tangan mereka saling menyambut), bahkan saat di atap. Saat pertama kalinya mereka makan berdua dan dengan polos pemuda mungil itu menjilat sisa makanan—

"Argh!" Aomine mengacak rambut frustasi. Pipinya terasa panas. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia mencuri pandang pada Kuroko. Dan entah kenapa tangannya menyisir helaian ocean blue itu— perlahan ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi pemuda mungil itu.

'Entah ada apa denganku. Tapi sepertinya.. aku menyukaimu Tetsu.'


End file.
